Tristian
Tristian is a calm and protective 21 year old Light Angel, and also Guardian to Kay. He raises Kay after taking her from a broken home in Dimection. He's considered like Kay's protective older brother that no one wants to mess with. He accompanies Kay throughout her adventures. ''History Raised by a guardian, 'Tristian' was raised with three others along side him as they earned their honor and symbols and status as guardian, much like how he is raising Kay. He grew up with three others known as Joey, Majora and Lotte. He struggles with getting his guardian status due to his personality and how he felt disconnected with his guardian and for he was the only one who could transform into a cat. After reaching his Guardian tier, he was assigned to take a child of pure heart from Dimection. He made sure he and said child had something in common. While looking for the child he met a young girl named Kay, he noticed she was alone- but she wasn't telling him anything, other than that she had no friends or family due to being scared of her since she too could transform. He noticed the symbols on her palm indicating her pure heart and so he took her with him, despite her secrecy.Having helped the small girl, 'Tristian' thought a new start in Forlorn would be best for her- and hoped she'd make a fine Honorary of Darkness. 'Tristian 'however struggled to train her with the other girls as Kay never let anyone grow close to her, she only wanted 'Tristian' to be with her or near her. Her traits of ''Darkness(Night)/Seclusion/Ghostly made it hard for him to handle her , however if asked he would love to re-do it all over. Appearance Tristian is a male man of average height standing at 5'5". He has a short, silver, white, thick clean hair cut, and bright cyan eyes. He has pale skin and a skinny frame. Clothing Tristian wears a dark grey, dinner suit jacket much like his fur as a cat, and white dress shirt accompanied by bright cyan tie. He wears white skinny jeans along with dark grey and cyan dress shoes. Cat Tristian, or formally known as Tiny when in cat form, is a small long haired grey cat with bright cyan eyes and white markings. He normally is carried by Kay or on her shoulders during long journeys, as a disguise in Nevra. He has big eyes and a big bushy tail, and can also be known for having small angel wings when he feels safe. White Lion When angry or needed in battle, he will fight alongside Kay in a white lion like form. He has the same build as a male lion, however, in a whiter palette. His cyan eyes are larger and more intimidating. His mane is a silver like color while his shoulder blades have small feather like wings. Personality Tristian is known for being some-what intimidating compared to his other Guardian friends. He is snappy and some-what sassy to those he feels what he calls annoying. He has an upper-class like personality, however he is calm, despite coming across cold and scary. He as said is calm and protective, and very loyal towards Kay. He dislikes anyone annoying her or trying to be rude towards her and normally steps in before she or he gets angry. His loyalty stands with Kay no matter what, even if he were to step out of his Guardian position. He seems cold and disheartening to those who don't know him well but this is due to him not letting many close other than those he trusts. He is somewhat sassy and can be very rude, even if he doesn't mean it. He secretly loves being rubbed and petted in his cat form, but hates being called cute by anyone other than Kay and his Guardian Friends. He can be very ruthless in battle, however he finds it boring and troublesome and wishes it never had to happen. Fighting Abilities Battle and Forms As stated above before; He can change into a cat. He has the unique ability to shapeshift, but only into a cat or white lion. He is commonly seen lazing about as a cat or sleeping on someone's lap in this form. He hates being disturbed too. While in his white lion form he fights alongside Kay while she, in her dragon form however this is very rare due to how much energy it takes from him and how painful it is to change into this form. He is very speedy and quick along with being somewhat strong, however he is quite light and fragile- especially in his cat form- but more bulky and strong in his lion form. Quotes * "Tsk.." * "Oh?...How troublesome." * " How mad would you be if I said, I told you so?" * "Mmm..." * "How Tiresome." * "Is this needed?" * "Ech." * "Miau" * "You want me to meow? Well I wanted you to shut up a while back, but did you?" Trivia * He loves rubs and pets * He likes hugs * Likes Milk and Cookies * Favourite Ice-cream is Phish Food * Likes flowers oddly * Likes reading * He has to bring Kays inhaler in his pocket at all times along with allergy pills since she has hay fever and a small lack-of-intolerance to cat hair. Category:Characters Category:Guardian Category:Light Angel